


A Flower Blooms In the Rain

by yumeerin



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: ACT II MAJOR SPOILER, ACT II angst, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Mordegon is a bitch, Pansexual Serena, Selectively Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), lesbian jade, luminerik/serenajade double date?, mentions of luminerik (predating), the ending is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeerin/pseuds/yumeerin
Summary: [ACT II SPOILERS PLEASE SCROLL AWAY IF YOU HAVE NOT REACHED IT YET]The world had lost hope when the world tree fell. Many people lost their lives, Veronica being one of them, died to protect the other party members.Serena hasn’t smiled since, thinking so badly of herself after the incident. Jade has been worried about her since, what will she do to make her smile again?
Relationships: Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A Flower Blooms In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how Serena/Jade barely has any fan fictions so here I come to feed myself and the 6 other fans who are starving 
> 
> For Eleven, he is mostly mute, the most amount of words he can speak is two. 
> 
> Serena is pansexual and Jade is lesbian 
> 
> These are just my headcanons ^^ 
> 
> I kind of hate myself for writing angst but you know what : angst is good 
> 
> anyway enjoy

It was a dark and gloomy world out there in Erdrea. Ever since Yggdrasil fell, everyone in Erdrea had lost hope in faith, even in the one person who was supposed to bring light in this world; the luminary, whom Serena and Veronica had bowed to protect. 

_Veronica. _

The world felt much gloomier to Serena, now that her sister is no longer in this world. The camps felt quiet, without having to hear Veronica and Erik argue about almost everything. 

She wanted to cry, she really did, but she knew too well that crying shows a sign of weakness, and with her new found powers she will try her absolute best to protect everyone, the same way her sister did. 

..But no matter how hard she tries, the tears could not stop forming in her eyes. 

She remembers the past other times when she cried; when she was an infant, maybe during her and Veronica’s arguments, a few weddings, funerals, and leaving Arboria to go find this supposed “Luminary” and guide him to the world tree. 

It wasn’t until she saw Eleven and Erik leaving camp, when her thoughts suddenly disappeared and her tears dried up. “Excuse me, do you mind telling me where you’re both going?” 

Erik glanced at her. “El and I are going to grab some stuff. Y’know, for food.” 

“Alright, be safe, and come back alive, ok?” 

Erik hesitated before answering, “uh, ok” and headed out with Eleven.

Serena knew that maybe, she was being too cautious about the party separating, but she couldn’t afford to lose someone else again. Not after Veronica died. 

It’s hard, being someone everyone could easily rely on, she thought. Being a healer meant to make sure no one is hurt and protect them from danger, yet no one was there to protect the healer. Not even Serena could fix her own wounds.. if only Mordegon didn’t show up, she thought. Then he wouldn’t have to kill my sister, and thousands of people. 

“Serena?” Jade asks, once breaking her thoughts again.

“Huh? Oh sorry, I was deep in my thoughts.” She blushed. “May I ask where are you heading to?”

“Nowhere, just.. wanted to make sure you’re okay..” 

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking.” 

..

There was a silence, until Jade spoke. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

“No, not at all. After all, you are my best friend.” Serena smiled. That made Jade blush, how she loved that smile. 

As Jade sat next to her, Serena moves closer. She was so grateful to have met Jade, ever since Octogonia she couldn’t stop staring at her, how pretty she was. She has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, no, she was the most beautiful. It was wonder she was a princess. Not only does she have the looks, she can fight really well. Serena has never seen a woman who would do that before. Just everything about her is so.. perfect. She could go on and on about Jade, maybe right a book about her. It was no wonder she easily fell for her. 

She remembers how much of a mess she was in front of her, stammering too much and couldn’t even say at least three words to her, couldn’t get over how pretty she was. Erik wouldn’t stop teasing her for days about it, telling her that she’s being a “gay mess” in front of Jade. 

_“Oh shut it you..” she whined. “I’ve just.. never felt this way about anyone else before.. how in heavens was I ever supposed to act around someone as beautiful as her.....” _

_“You mean to fall in love with Jade?” Erik teased. Y’know she’s the princess of Heliodor right?” _

_“You trying to make my sister feel worse about her crush?!” Veronica overheard. “And you’ve fallen head over heels for the FUCKING Luminary!” _

_“Hey shut up!” Erik yelled, his cheeks turning pink. Serena giggled at the two arguing. _

_“Hey, that gives me an idea.” Serena wondered. “Maybe you can teach me how to at least talk to her.” _

_“..you mean basic human interaction?” Veronica said. “Honestly Serena, you’re more pathetic than I thought.” _

_“I wasn’t talking to you.” She said, annoyed by her sister’s comment. _

_“Erik, you have a crush on Eleven, yet you two seem to get so well together. How do you do that?” _

_“Huh? Well... we just kinda got along well enough in the dungeons of Heliodor, then I guess.. overtime we.. grew closer..?” Erik said, hoping he answered Serena’s question. _

_“I mean if you want, I can put you two in the dungeons, maybe run from a few guards, a dragon and jump off a cliff...” _

_“You mean the princess of Heliodor in the DUNGEONS of Heliodor? Do you ever think in that thick skull of yours?” Veronica teased. _

_“Hey, I’m only trying to help! Besides it worked for me and Eleven!”   
_

_Serena giggled. “Maybe that’s just how Erik and Eleven’s friendship work. You know, you two really are meant for each other since you’re so close.” _

_”You’re.. not helping....” Erik looked away as his face turns red. “Besides this is about YOUR crush, not mine..” _  
  


_”Oh my! I am ever so sorry.” Serena gasped. “Well, one way or another, I’m sure I’ll find a way to Jade’s heart. In the meantime... Go tell Eleven how you feel!!” _

”_Huh?! You can’t make me!” Erik panicked. _

_The camp was filled with nothing but laughter at the time, many people having a good time, Veronica teasing Erik as usual. If only it was like this forever.._

...

Those were the times, Serena thought. Over time, she eventually got to know Jade well and they became best friends. Her crush on her grew even more..

“Serena, are you sure you’re okay?” Jade asked, concerned. “You’ve been spacing out too much.” 

“My goodness, I completely forgot, I’m so so sorry!” 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. What were you thinking about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Serena hesitated, before telling her. “It’s.. it’s Veronica..” 

Jade went silent for awhile. She completely understood the pain Serena is currently going through. Having lost a sibling, someone close to her. And all of this was Mordegon’s fault....

“I..” Jade said, wrapping her arm around her, leading her close to her shoulder as aresting spot. “I’m sorry. Going through all of this, losing someone you deeply cared about. I know that feeling too well.” 

Serena nodded. “It happened to you too.. didn’t it.. with Eleven, Eleanor.. your father..”

Jade gave a faint smile. “Yeah.. and to know that Eleven is finally here with me.. makes me feel so relieved.” 

“Eleven is like.. your little brother isn’t he?” Serena asked, now looking up at Jade. 

Her only response was a nod. “Although he’s not used to being referred to as my brother.. and Rab as his grandfather.. telling me he already had people in Cobblestone.. Chalky as his grandfather and Gemma as a little sister to him..” 

Serena giggled. “You don’t envy Gemma now, do you? Taking the role of Eleven’s sister.” 

“No, I completely understand. Having grown up somewhere else that wasn’t Dundrasil. Who knows what would happen if I hadn’t lost him. Maybe I would have the role of his sister.” She giggled. 

Seeing her smile makes Serena want to smile too. The things she would do for this woman. Sweet Yggdrasil, she’s so pretty, why is life so unfair? 

“Say,” Jade started off again. “You cut your hair. Why is that?” She asked as she started to run her fingers through her hair. 

Serena accepted it, laying her head on Jade’s hand. “Well.. I wanted to change. To stop being weak, to stop running away, to stop.. crying. I want to be strong like Veronica, like Erik and Eleven, and the others.” 

“But Serena,” Jade said, now cupping her cheeks. “You ARE strong, if you had been what you called ‘weak’ you would have never left Arboria in the first place. You are very supportive and you care so much about your friends. That’s what makes YOU strong. It doesn’t always have to be holding a sword and killing off every monster within 6 blows. You have your own definition of strong. As long as you have confidence and determination, and you keep fighting hard until the end. You are strong Serena. Veronica only made you stronger, and she would be very proud of you right now.” 

Serena stared at her for a second, then said, “but.. I’m a healer. All I do is heal. I heal many people, yet I can’t heal myself.” 

“So what if you’re a healer, you are still your own definition of strong. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have made it to Yggdrasil’s Altar. Trust me, Serena.. you are strong. If no one will heal you, then I will.” 

Serena’s eyes widened. Jade thinks.. she’s really that strong? She was quite flattered about the compliment, but also moved by her words.

It wasn’t until she noticed that a hot stream was rolling down her face. She quickly wiped it off and looked away from Jade. Unfortunately, she noticed. 

“Hey, it’s okay to cry.” Jade said, wiping a tear off her face. “Come, you can cry in my shoulders if you’d like..”

Serena accepted her offer, as she pounced on her and wrapped her arms around her. 

It wasn’t until a few seconds later Serena started sniffing, and now crying. Jade pats her back, and strokes her now short hair. “Just let it all out.” 

Serena cries even louder, now acknowledging that her sister is truly gone, knowing she’ll never come back. Flashing all these memories of their childhood, and how close they’ve gotten. It hurt. It really did. 

Jade cries a little too. She had never seen Serena cry, even imagining it made her sad. Now the poor woman is in her arms, giving out her loudest cries, making her stomach turn. Knowing the pain that Serena is going through, one that Jade once went though. She holds her even tighter, bearing the thought of losing someone close to her again. 

_Curse that Mordegon. _

_  
_For killing thousands of innocent people, making the world suffer like this. For destroying Eleven’s home kingdom and taking him away from Jade. For making _Serena _of all people suffer like this, by losing her sister.

... 

After what seemed forever, Serena’s cries have finally died down. Jade lets go of the hug, yet Serena doesn’t. 

“Serena?” 

“Thank you, for being there for me. You’ve cheered me up a lot.” 

Jade blushes, then begins to stroke her hair. “Of course. Anything for you, since I lo—“ Jade quickly cuts herself off. “Jade?” Serena asked, now curious. “It’s n..nothing.” 

“Oh.. um.. alright then.” Serena rearranges her hair before she speaks. “Say, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you..” She looks away from Jade. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well.. I.. I had these feelings, and— I’m sorry. Maybe it isn’t a good time to—“ 

“No it’s okay. Say what you need to say.” 

Serena gave herself deep breathes, and looked at Jade straight in the eye. She was really going to do this.. 

“Iloveyousomuch! You have no idea how much I want to... uh.. kissyouandhugyouandholdyoutightihopeyoufeelthesame.” 

It was silent for a while. Did she not hear it? Of course she didn’t! She said it way too fast!! Suddenly the super shypox kicks in and she’s way too embarrassed to speak!

It took a minute for Jade to understand what she just said. Serena covered her face, and after a minute said, “I said, I love you.” 

“Oh....” 

..That’s it? Just an “oh”? Clearly there should be more to th—

“I feel the same. You’re the most prettiest girl I’ve ever met. And I wasn’t lying earlier about you being so strong.” Jade smiles. 

Serena looks at her, face completely red. She felt the same about her feelings! If only Veronica were here to see this, she would completely start teasing her. 

“S..so that means-“

“Yeah. The feeling’s mutual?” Jade’s smile grew bigger.

“I never knew, I-“ 

“Hmm.. really? Eleven kept teasing me about it, so I thought it was obvious..” 

Eleven.. teasing Jade about her crush on Serena?! That didn’t seem much like him, especially since he didn’t talk much. 

“Well no it didn’t seem that obvious.. aha..” 

“Well, all that matters is, that we finally got to tell each other how we feel.” Jade said, now holding Serena’s hand. 

Serena smiles. “Yeah.. Jade, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Jade looked at her, then smiled. “Of course, will you be my wife?” 

“Jade!!” Serena yells, giving her a soft slap. “Wait some time!!” 

“But I can’t! It’s how much I love you, Serena.” 

Serena felt very happy, after hearing that. “I love you too, Jade. I love you so much. But, right now.. Mordegon is our top priority, don’t you think?” 

Jade opens her mouth, then stops. She sighs and says, “alright. That was a little too quick anyway.. you’re right. But once we finish—“ 

“Once we finish our journey, and wait some time, we can settle down, deal?” 

“Deal.” Jade smiles. “Heliodor isn’t ready for two queens.” 

Serena giggles. “To be queen of Heliodor huh... I would love that.”

Jade and Serena started at each other, admiring each other’s beauties. It’s hard to believe that a few minutes ago, Serena was crying on her shoulders and now they can’t stop flirting with each other.

Jade moves closer to Serena. Serena does the same.

They continue doing this until they are centimeters apart from their face. Serena looks at her lips. She’s so pretty, she thought. And to think she’s now my girlfriend. I could kiss her... 

..is what she proceeds to do. Jade closes her eyes, giving her a signal that she was waiting for this. Serena giggles, cups her cheeks, and gives her a soft kiss. Shortly after separating, Jade pulls her in for a passionate one instead. 

Serena was a bit shocked by this, but enjoyed this nonetheless. The kiss was amazing, who knew that a fearsome female warrior would have the most softest lips. She felt like she could melt right at the spot. She was so warm and soft, she wanted her lips on hers forever. 

After what felt like so long, they finally separate, giving each other looks that they loved each other so much.

..Until that moment where they have heard a cough and a voice saying “uhh. We’re right here you know.” Jade and Serena turned around to find Erik and Eleven, who had returned from finding food. 

“ERIK?!” Serena yelled. “HOW LONG.. how long have you been here?” She muttered trying to control how red she’s turning now. Jade is also blushing. 

“Not long enough, El and I returned only to see you two making out.” 

“Fool! We weren’t—“ Jade stops before hearing Eleven taunt. “Jade’s taken~” 

Jade stops for a moment, then gives off an evil laugh. “Yeah, I am. I got a girlfriend before you had a boyfriend.” she said as Eleven’s cheeks start to turn pink and yell at her. 

“Not fair.” Eleven mutters. Erik smiles at him and pats him on the back. “So, Serena.. you and Jade have finally gotten together huh?” 

“No shit.” Jade mutters. “Do you think friends would be kissing each other?” 

“Hey! Eleven kisses me all the time! It’s a normal thing to do.” 

Eleven turns red and hides his face from the trio. 

“That’s because he’s a country boy, kissing wounds don’t count.” 

“Still counts!” 

“Sounds kinda gay to me~” 

“You’re gay!”

“Yup! That’s why I’m dating Serena now.” 

“Um, can we stop this conversation..?” Serena butts in. “Besides.. WHEN WILL YOU TELL YOUKNOWWHO HOW YOU FEEL?” 

“HEY!” Erik yelled. “He’s right there, he can hear us......” he’s now whispering. 

“Well, you should tell him, so then the four of us can go on a double date!” 

“Sounds like a great plan. I’m going to beat Erik.” 

“And WHO said this was a competition?” Erik said. 

“Me, obviously. Well, now I did.” 

Erik and Jade argue for a long time. Serena and Eleven watch from a distance, holing they don’t end up fighting.

...

To think that there was finally something to be happy about. Serena never felt this happy since the day of being in Yggdrasil. Maybe, there was still hope in this world. As long as she’s with her friends, her girlfriend Jade, her soon-to-be-brother-in-law Eleven, and her sister Veronica, who will forever live in her heart, nothing will stop her from protecting the people she loved and putting an end to this pain, vanishing all darkness from this realm. 

To finally feel happy even when the world is cold, bitter, dark and bleak, felt like a flower, blooming in the rain. Where everywhere felt cold and dark, something so beautiful blooms in this dark world. 

It’s like Jade said, she really is strong. Now, she can truly have confidence, and strength, that she will complete the journey of being by the Luminary’s side, to defeat Mordegon and revive Yggdrasil. For Erdrea, and the many people who have fallen. 

_For Veronica. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is hands down the longest one shot I’ve ever written but I hope this provides enough for serenajade, wow 
> 
> That awkward moment when you spend more time on a fanfic than homework


End file.
